Lasting Love
by XxYourSilentScreamsxX
Summary: Bella, Edward, dating at 13. Edward is forced to move away to beat down Chicago promising to return to Bella one day The only difference now is, he's in the mafia. Crossing paths once again, 7 years later, Bella is overjoyed. But will she accept what he has become? Will love defy all means of agreement? Possessive, but Sweet Edward. Read, Review, Enjoy. HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, IK you guys are thinking UGH! Another story. I actually took time with this chapter. I finally got a beta, but she stopped. PM me if you want to beta this. Lol just read now. **

**Bella- 13**

**Edward-13**

I walked through the school basement once more before heading off to meet Edward. The 8th grade dance, which was only 5 months ago, was the best night of my life.

_It was the day when Edward Cullen walked through the double doors heading in my direction. I looked down blushing furiously, yelling at myself for thinking he would be coming towards me. _

_It was obvious puberty was gracious with Edward. _

_With his strong set jaw and broad shoulders, he was perfection in a bottle. It couldn't help that he had green smoldering eyes, his hair, the color of copper, was wild with dismay, what some would call sex hair. _

_I heard his footsteps padding in the cafeteria, an echo rising. The cafeteria was quiet, curious, beady eyes trailing his footsteps. He stopped at my table. _

_"Hey." He said quietly, sliding into the seat across from me. I was taken back. What was he doing? Trying to ruin his reputation?_

_"Hi." I said quietly, my eyes focusing and unfocusing in the book my hands held. _

_"So the school dance is tonight..." He trailed off. _

_"Ohhh!" I said finally, understanding. He smiled at me, his lips curling upward. _

_"I'll ask Lauran for you. We have gym class next." I said. _

_His smile faded. "I don't want to go with Lauran." He said._

_"I mean, me and Jessica don't have the same classes, but I do see her around the halls." I said now._

_"I want to go with you."_

_"Me?" I squeaked out. "Yeah." He said._

_"Umm..uh..." I trailed off._

_"You don't have to go with me, I mean-"_

_"Yeah I will go with you." I said, mustering up all my courage and smiling cheekily at him. _

_"Great. I'll see you their." He said, and with that, he grabbed my bitten apple, bit it once on the spot above and walked away. The cafeteria had erupted with whispers._

Now looking back to that magical night, the scene in front off me didn't look so magical.

A paper star fell from the ceiling at flittered, falling at my feet. I kicked it, fustrated, angry tears pricking my eyes. Edward was moving. I would never see him again. I swallowed the lump in my throat and raised my backback strap.

I put on my rain coat. It was pouring outside.

The gray clouds contoured my feelings. Wind picked up, whipping the trees making a snapping sound. I waled for a while, hurring so I could deliberatley have more time with Edward.

Maybe he didnt have to go, or maybe his dad could kerp working here or maybe...My hopes were instantley stomped on as I saw the car all ready and packed.

Edward stood their. He pulled me in. We were both 13, so we havent kissed yet. Hugging was most.

He pulled me in, and my face was smushed into his hard stone like chest. The rain beat harder and the wind hit faster. I cried into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you." Edward says into my hair, his voice muffled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He pulled away to soon. He looked into my eyes then slowly dipped his head down. He kissed me lightly, as if I was delicate enough to float away.

"Here." He says, shoving something into my hand. And with that the car trailed off into the distance fog surrounding them.

I walked home and dumped my book bag on the ground, next to the coffee table. I ran upstairs sla,ming the creaking door.

Some paint chipped off the door.

"Shit." I muttered. The house was aging.

I ripped open the envelope. A thin gold ring dropped into my lap. I read the letter first.

_Dear Bella,_

_By the time you read this I am gone. Almost in Chicago. I will keep this simple and short. As I leave, I may be physically gone, but my heart stays with you. Wear the ring I give you. Fasten it around your neck. I will find you. Just remember until I do, I will aleays love you._

_"We all die. The goal is'nt to live forever. It's to create something that will."_

_XxEdwardxX_

And with that day on, I tied the ring around my neck. It was only a week later I noticed carved on the inside read, Edward's heart. I smiled to myself, placing the ring over my heart.

**Next chapter is 7 years later. (She'll be 20, him 21.) Yes, IK I say my stories are gonna be possessive, and all that, but this time I want to change it. I'm thinking a sweet, possessive, mixing kind of thing. You know what I mean? Anyway 5 reviews=next chapter. Regular updates Sundays/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyway, so I was blown away. I just posted my story yesterday, and I got 6 reviews! :D And as I remember, i promised 5 reviews is a next chapter, so enjoy...**

**JennCullen- Thanks! I'll try to hold on! **

**Madissonxx- I think I like where I'm going with it also. Although sometimes, I like the reviewers to decide, so stay tuned for that. **

**Twilight1978- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you can stay a constant reviewer! **

**Leibeezer- Thanks so much for your review! And, this update is for you. **

**Guest- "****Can you make Edward a virgin waiting for Bella? Or if Edward is going to be "experienced", can you not make Bella a virgin? I'm tired of cliche stories about virginal Bella waiting for manwhore Edward." **

**Me to, it to cliche! Don't worry 'bout that, hun. My little sweet (and possessive) Edward has been waiting for Bella. I hope this chapter clears it up. **

**Vamplily96- Hey, at least she didn't jump a cliff. Ha ha, :) **

**So on to the next chapter, of LL. **

"Thanks Dan!" I holler to the cashier. He handed me my groceries and I waled out, just as another customer walks in.

He pushes me, accidentally, and we both go tumbling down.

"Jeez women." He muttered. He just walked away.

"Hey!" I called out to him. My destroyed groceries!

He didn't answer. I had one more idea. Ugh, my butt was still on the ground.

"You forgot something!" I yell. He perked up. Now, that got his attention.

He walked back to me. He was big, and bulky, with jet black hair and hazel eyes.

He puts his hand out, waiting for his misplaced item.

"C'mon women, jeez, I don't have all day! What'd I forgot?" He says.

I use his hand to pull myself up.

"Your dignity." I said, humphed. I walked out the store, leaving my groceries to. They were already ruined.

I couldn't afford anymore! My job had just quit on me! That was the last amount of money in my saving! was to split that food for a month, before my new job at the library started.

As I walked through rainy NYC, I pulled out my keys from my bag. Just as I got them, two boys on skateboards came tumbling in, pushing my shoulder hard, giving it a good shove. My keys flew out my hand, flying to the laughed and highfived, knocking others also.

"Idiots." I mumbled

I waled into the alley, looking at the muddy and puddles, searching for my keys. It was getting dark. I heard voices just around.

I pulled the necklace I had, twittering it with my finger, and biting my lip, a nervous habit I had.

It was Edward's ring he gave me, I put it in a chain. It's been 7 years now, I don't think he was coming for me.

With his good looks, he could charm any women. I'll bet you right now he's dating some model, or actress, or whatever. He wouldn't hang around.

I mean, we were children, we like to lie at times.

I let out a whoop of joy as I found my keys, wet from a puddle.

"Now, what do we have here?" A man says, walking out the shadows. He was blond with blue eyes.

"Who's this?" The other one coed, twirling some of my hair with his finger.

"Mike, James, back off! What's your problem guys? She's just a women, let her go!" A voice called.

Another man emerged from the shadows.

I held on to the ring like a lifeline. He walked in front of me.

He had...copper hair, and green eyes. No it can't be...

"I'm sorry for these imbeciles, we'll get you back home. Where-" He voice was cut off as his eyes wavered to what I was holding.

"Cherry?" He whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

I nodded my head through unshed tears.

He picked my up and crushed my to his chest.

He lowered his head a bit and kissed me hard.

He grabbed my hips, and my fingers somehow found his hair. It was soft, but I grabbed it.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for permission, which I granted. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I slipped mine in his. I searched around.

Hmmm...so warm...

Our tongues battled for dominance.

To soon, he pulled away. It was still raining and now his hair was matted down.

Our foreheads touched, and he looked me into the eyes.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Around." I muttered cheekily.

It was the I noticed a gun strapped around each of the mens vests.

I backed away slowly, afraid.

What the...

My phone started ringing then, and we all heard yelling.

The only sound I could hear was my ringtone, before everything went black. (Don't worry LOL she fainted)

_You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._  
_With you, I'm alive_  
_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

_So stop time right here in the moonlight,_  
_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

_Without you, I feel broke_  
_Like I'm half of a whole_  
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_  
_Without you, I feel torn_  
_Like a sail in a storm_  
_Without you, I'm just a sad song_  
_I'm just a sad song_

_With you, I fall_  
_It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall._  
_With you, I'm a beautiful mess_  
_It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge._

**IK this was kind of short, but yeah. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. (LOL for reviews) So 5 reviews=new chapter.**

**Everyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie. (;.') IT'S A COOKIE! **

**Bye! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! (;.') cookies for all of you!5 MORE REVIEWS?! WOW YOU REALLY WANT A CHAPTER **

*****REMINDER*** REGULAR UPDATES WILL BE 2,000 WORDS LONG. EXTRA UPDATES, LIKE THIS ONE (5 REVIEWS=NEW UPDATE) WILL BE ONLY A FEW HUNDRED WORDS. THANK YOU!**** **

I woke up to blinding lights.

"What happened?" I muttered to myself.

"Your alive!" A voice yells. I get up fast.

"Emmy bear!" "Belly bear!" He yells back. He twirls me around the room.

"It's been way to long." He said.

"So where am I?"I asked.

"Alice's house. It was the closest." He said. "But, of coarse, my house is way bigger!" He said, grinning proudly, buffing out his chest.

"Oh no, not her!" I yell, looking for a place to hide. Knowing Alice, she dressed me up all through middle school. Only god know's what she wants me to wear.

Emmet bellowed a laugh.

"Ohhh, Bella! You don't know how much I've missed you. While we talk, you should put this on…"

Emmett picked up the clothes. I sighed.

"Bathrooms that-a-way." He says, smiling pithily at me.

Ugh.

OUTFIT ON PROFILE

After I got out, she pulled me in for a hug. She pulls me into her bedroom.

I've never seen any more pink in my life.

"Sing with me!" She says.

Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two

But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do

'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase

All the right junk in all the right places

I see the magazines working that Photoshop

We know that shit ain't real

Come on now, make it stop

If you got beauty beauty just raise 'em up

'Cause every inch of you is perfect

From the bottom to the top

Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size

She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night

You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,

So, if that's what's you're into

Then go ahead and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

I'm bringing booty back

Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches hey

No, I'm just playing I know you think you're fat,

But I'm here to tell you,

Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size

She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night

You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll

So, if that's what's you're into

Then go ahead and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

And that's where Edward comes in, watching us dance on her bed.

W-o-w.

I blushed, embarrassed.

"I need to talk to you." I say now, seriously.

But he was eyeing my outfit.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, ok, Cherry." He said, sighing, looking down, using my nickname.

He has a lot of explaining to do.

**Next chapter will answer all questions. This was basically just including Alice and Emmett. Review what you want to happen. P.S Remember to eat the cookie I gave you all for reviewing on my last chap. Especially you, JennCullen87. EAT IT!**

**Review! 5 reviews=next chap. REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! P.S, no other update today. Sorry :/. Going to a friends weeding, which starts in a few hours. Must go get ready!**

**Review while I'm gone, show me the love! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've didn't update yesterday. I had to finish all my homework because of the break. Hope you enjoy this short chapter! To make up for it, I'll update again Friday and Sunday. Thanks! **

He sat on the red velvet couch across from me.

A black, shiny piano stood next to him. It was broad and sleek. and I felt like a greaser just from looking at it. The size was intimidating. I wanted to run my fingers over the keys, to hear the soft lullaby that would play.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So..." I started, trailing off.

"Sit here." He jutted his chin to next to him.

I looked surprised.

"I've just found you. I want you close." He said, the tips of his ears turning red.

I nodded my head. I got up and walked slowly over to him. When I was about 3 steps away. Edward grabbed my arms and pulled my into a hug, standing up.

He was about 6 foot 2, and I was only 5 foot 6. The top of my head reached his chin.

I pulled away after a few moments. I plopped into the seat next to him.

He put one arm around me.

'Why did you have a gun?" I blurted out. I blushed a deep crimson red. I could've put it more nicely or anything other than that!

"Ah...well...shit." He said.

"I'm getting nervous..." I said.

"Well...I'm kinda in the mafia." He said.

I widened y eyes.

"The mafia!" I whispered furiously. How the fuck did he get himself into this? I mean, he got into a bit trouble as kids, but really?!

"How...why...how are you tied to this?" I asked him.

...

...

...

"I'm the leader." He said after a few moments.

I got up with a start. He shot up to.

I covered my mouth and nose with my hand, cupping my face.

I backed away slowly.

"Bella.." He called out.

"I-I'm sorry, just let me t-think." I told him.

I walked away.

"Stay with me." He whispered.

I froze.

He grabbed me by my waist and put me on top of the piano.

He began to play.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a relationship_

_But I still need love 'cause I''m just a man in hardship_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_Oh won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_Cause you're all I need_

_This ain''t love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

I hugged him.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, as if searching for something, with his smoldering green eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He whispers.

"Yes." I say with no moments hesitation.

He crashed his lips on mine. He tongue asked for permission and I greedily granted it. Our tongues battled for dominance until I finally let him take over. His tongue was warm and hot, and he left me breathless. We pulled away all to quickly.

I panted.

"Free porn!" Emmet yelled from the doorway pointing at us.

Way to ruin the moment Emmett...

_**Review! **_


End file.
